This invention relates to a spike shoe in which a shoe sole is provided with a elastic material.
Conventional spike shoes for golf and other sports comprise various shapes of spike pins. As the number of spike pins is increased and each spike pin's shape becomes more complicated, muds, trash or the like are apt to stick to the sole or to portions between adjacent spike pins. Unless a user removes such mud from time to time, every time he or she steps the ground, new mud sticks to the sole or to portions between adjacent spike pins and accumulates gradually just like snow accelerates on shoe soles. The thus accumulated mud may harden, and finally become difficult to remove from the sole or the spike pins. If the user attempts to use a pair of spike shoes having mud stuck to the spike pins or soles, the function of the spike shoes is lost. In order to overcome the above disadvantage of conventional spike shoes, the present invention has been attained.